blind dating
by PoMprivate
Summary: Alice is tired of being alone, so she goes online dating. she sets up a blind date. but who is this blind date? this story is humanized in beginning. very strange pairing in here
1. blind dating

P: I realized something very weird. No one has really made a story for Alice. So I am going too. All PoM characters are humanized. Yes there is a very strange pairing in here ^_^

Summary: Alice is tired of being alone, so she goes online dating, and sets up a blind date with someone special. But who is this blind date really?

Characters: Alice and Kowalski

Genre: romance

OCS: none

Pairings: skilene, alicko [I think it would be called this]

Word count: 446

Chapter 1: online dating

**Alice's pov**

I watched out of my apartment. It has been years since the zoo closed. It closed because all our animals went missing under unknown cause. I have a new job working at the post office. My boss is the worst one I've ever seen. He's even worse than me! Imagine that. He always yammers something about getting his team back together. He must be from the military for most of them are crazy.

I tired of living in this drafty old apartment without anyone. I pick up my laptop, and open my favorite website. It's called online dating. I open my profile. I sigh as there is no new e-mails. I want to put it down, but then a ring caught my ears. I look to my e-mails folder. It holds one. I opened it. It said…

_I read your profile. You seem to have a bad life. I remember when I felt the same way about mine. _

_Sincerely_

_Computer user number 13_

I was surprised someone actually sent me a message. I sent them one back.

_Thanks. Finally someone understands me. So how are you?_

_Sincerely _

_Computer user 15_

I waited three minutes, and a mail letter came back.

_I'm fine how are you?_

_Sincerely_

_Computer user 13_

I sent him another message, and decided to call it a night.

_I'm great, we should talk tomorrow._

_Sincerely_

_Computer user 15_

I closed my eyes excited to hear from him in the morning.

**Next day**

I woke up, and went to my favorite restaurant. "Hey gladie I finally found someone on dating101" I told my best friend from Pennsylvania. "Really who is it" she said excitedly. "He is user number 15" I told her. She seemed shocked. "Alice that's the founder of the whole site" she said. "What" I said surprised. The founder of the site is talking to me. Oh how I know this life is going to be great.

I can just feel it.

P: I mainly made this so I could see who Alice pairs up with the best. So if you don't like it don't read it. Thank you for tuning ^_^


	2. who is gladie?

P: well I didn't expect to get reviews already, but thanks ^_^ I wonder why people don't make Alice stories very much. She can be fun to write about.

Word count: 385

Chapter 2: who is gladie?

**Gladie's pov**

I open the door to my house. I set my bag and hat down. Ugh another exhausting day at work. Well I beg your pardon I didn't introduce myself. I call myself gladie. I am a female with brown hair and eyes. I wear a white tank top, and blue jeans. Some people might call me crazy, but I use to live in a zoo.

Yeah go ahead, and laugh. I don't care if you think I'm crazy or not. Then my doorbell rang. I open the door to see none other than Koran. "Koran you're here" I said.

I don't remember much of my life. Mostly because I only remember bits, and pieces. One day I was in the zoo. Then I heard a commotion in the penguin habitat. I went over to check it out, and then I felt a sharp pain. I woke up the next day like this. I remember I use to be in love with a guy named skipper.

I can't remember anything after that. "Oh hey gladie, you check my internet source" Koran asked. "Oh yeah, you did a good job making internet dating101" I said. "Thanks, let me know what carry thinks" Koran said.

I closed the door, and then it dawned on me. My friend Alice was talking to Koran! I knew Koran for a long time. He loves to invent, and is in love with carry.

Carry is my other best friend. She is crazier than me though. She believes that she was a dolphin once. Imagine that!

Carry though loves someone else. She is in love with this guy named Patrick. I use to know Patrick I can feel it. I don't know what she sees in Patrick. He's too nice, and loves lunacorns.

I can't believe how my life has changed since 2 months has gone by, maybe I'll find out what happened to me in my past some day.

P: can anyone guess who gladie is? Can anyone guess who Koran is? What about carry or Patrick? More character names to come ^_^


	3. dating

P: I didn't really want to post this tonight, but you guys guesses have made me laugh. Well you guys were right about Koran and Patrick, but your all wrong with gladie and carry! ^_^

P: well except for two. Two of you got them right, but I won't tell you guys who, for you would just look them up sillies.

Word count: 410

Chapter 3: dating?

**Alice's pov**

I walked into my apartment. I silently got my computer. I have a new neighbor next door. I will have to meet him sometime. My manger says he likes it real quiet, so I have to keep it that way.

I opened my laptop, and clicked on my messages. I started typing to computer user 13 hopping he would be on like he said.

_Hey are you on yet?_

I waited, and just as it seemed nothing would come the message box beeped.

_Yeah, how are you today?_

I felt myself giggle like a girl for some reason.

_I'm fine, we should see if we connect some time._

I waited patiently. He might be a tad busy maybe.

_Sorry I'm busy unpacking, I just moved into my place with my brother._

He has a brother, and has just moved into town.

_Yeah I know how it feels with family. What town are you in; I would love to meet you sometime. _

Maybe his brother will come too. It's always a pleasure to meet family.

_I'm in New York City. Moved into an apartment. I would like to meet you too._

He lives in New York City too. Man is this weird or what?

_Maybe we could because I live in New York too. Maybe Central Park?_

I waited for a response.

_That sounds nice. So it's a date then?_

A date. I thought he just wanted to go for some friend time, but a date that's awesome.

_Sure that would be great. Met you on Wednesday at 3:00 okay._

I put down the laptop, and climb into bed. It has been a long time since I actually dated someone. Well it is a blind date. I don't know who the guy is at all. Oh well I got a while to wait since its only Monday.

P: I know that it sounds like Alice is a bit oc in this story, but hey she's a girl too. She has feelings like us believe it or not. Enough of my rant ^_^


	4. meetig the neighbors

P: sorry for the long update. I was trying to get this chapter good. I still don't like how it turned out.

Word count: 377

Chapter 4: meeting the neighbors

**Alice's pov**

Tonight I think I might meet the neighbors. It would maybe be nice to know them. Nah they probably might be annoying or morons. Still I might need to know them in case the police might need information. Well I got up from my couch, and opened my door. I walked to my neighbor's door, and knocked on it.

"Yes" a voice said from the other side. "Umm I am your neighbor in the room next door" I said trying to figure out if he could hear me. The door opened, and there was a hot man with his shirt off standing in the door way with his hand on the top of the beam. "Well it's nice to meet you" he said.

"Uhh…" I said shyly, what else could I do; he had a hot body. "Oh excuse me" he said as he picked up a white t- shirt. "Sorry about that miss" he said. "Its okay, can I come in" I asked. "Sure" he answered as he led me inside. I sat down on his black couch. "So what's your name" he asked as he picked up some glasses, and put them on. "Alice" I answered.

"Okay my names Koran" he said. Then there was a loud crash that came from the other room. "Excuse me again Alice" he said as he went into the other room. Well he was in there I looked around his apartment. It was quite nicely designed. I am sure I will like my neighbors. Since this guy is pretty hot, I wonder what the other one looks like. "I'm back" Koran said from the doorway.

"I guess you won't get to meet my brother, he's pretty shy" Koran said as he closed his eyes and a deep blush grew on his cheeks. "Well I suppose I should get going" I said as I got up. I exited the door, and heard him call: "come back later Alice". I don't know why, but I think I blushed a little.

P: oh romantic. Still not happy with this chapter.


	5. the big boss

P sorry for the long update. But I am so happy right now! I'm getting married next week! :D wish me luck those of you who care.

Word count: 206

Chapter 5: the big boss

**Tony's pov**

My life is not the most interesting. I am but a normal business man who owns New York's newest and most popular bank. My name is tony v. black. I use to be in the military, but something has happened to my team. I spend my days earning money, and searching for them. My youngest solider is named I think Patrick g. Buena. Then there is my weapons expert Ricardo k. kolan. Lastly my lieutenant Koran l. kolan. It's been a long while since I've seen them. After I find them I must find my other friends.

Gladie, Justin, max, Marty, Marcy, and riley. Then to stop my nemeses sky, Hansel, and brad. Yeah it's tough trying to stop them. Then the last thing on my list is to find a way to get us back to animal form. My worst problem is I and Marcy seem to be the only ones who remember who we were. I tried talking to riley, but he doesn't remember even knowing me.


End file.
